Vinz et Greg: Une Longue Histoire
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Crabbe et Goyle... On ne parle d’eux que lorsqu’ils sont collés à leur seigneur et maître Drago Malfoy. Mais n’oublions pas qu’eux aussi ont une vie privée...


_Disclaimer : Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'appartiennent à personne car personne n'en veut ! mdrrr ! Non en fait ils sont à JKR… Pauvre d'elle lol !_

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une histoire sur nos chers Crabbe et Goyle… J'espère que ce petit délire vous plaira ! ;) Fic dédicacée à Trunkya qui les a en poster sur la porte hihiiii_

* * *

**VINZ ET GREG : UNE LONGUE HISTOIRE**

-Dis, Drago…

-Pas maintenant, Crabbe ! Tu vois bien que je suis occupé !

Le jeune Serpentard secoua la tête d'un air arrogant tandis que Crabbe baissait la tête, blessé. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Drago Malefoy l'avait toujours maltraité et considéré comme un inférieur, ce qui n'était pas réellement surprenant puisque le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy, agissait exactement de même avec son propre père.

-Mais… Drago, écoute, insista-t-il.

-Tais-toi, à la fin ! pesta Drago. Excuse-moi, Pansy, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Ne prends pas garde à cet imbécile qui n'est même pas capable de comprendre quand les gens ont envie d'être seuls… Vas-t-en, Crabbe ! ordonna-t-il.

Crabbe accusa le coup et acquiesça d'un air abattu et reprit le chemin du dortoir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. En y arrivant, il vit que Goyle y était déjà, en train de se mettre en pyjama. Il tourna la tête vers son compère et dit :

-Salut, Vincent. Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il m'a encore rembarré tout à l'heure, répondit Crabbe d'un air triste. Il était avec Pansy.

-Ah…

Crabbe regarde son ami d'un air malheureux et lança :

-Je… moi, je voulais simplement lui dire… que je trouvais son nouveau balai magnifique et qu'il lui allait vraiment bien !

Goyle, désolé pour son ami, passa son bras autour de son épaule.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas Vincent. Drago a toujours été rustre avec nous.

-Et pourtant… je l'admire tellement.

-Oui, mais n'y pense plus, d'accord ? Après tout, même si lui, il a Pansy, toi et moi, nous nous avons mutuellement.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira le visage de Crabbe.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Mais oui.

Goyle resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement le dos de Crabbe.

-Nous avons traversé des moments difficiles tous les deux, avec Drago, mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque te faire du mal.

-Oh, Gregory…

Crabbe se laissa aller contre son ami de toujours et ils enlacèrent leurs corps en roulant l'un sur l'autre sur un lit _(AN: Je suis désolée mais rien qu'à visualiser cette scène… MDR)_

-Vincent…

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie de toi, Vincent !

Aussitôt, Goyle retira à Vincent sa cravate et sa robe de sorcier et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour.

Puis, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour un long baiser baveux. Cela leur fit découvrir des sensations jusque là complètement inconnues pour chacun. Les deux amants continuèrent leurs préliminaires de plus en plus fougueusement.

Soudain, alors que Goyle grimpait sur le corps inerte mais fébrile de Crabbe, ce dernier mit brusquement ses mains comme pour se protéger l'objet du désir de Goyle.

-Non, Gregory ! Arrête !

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Si… Mais… c'est que… je ne suis pas encore prêt, murmura Crabbe en rougissant.

D'un air compréhensif et amoureux, Goyle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami.

-Nous prendrons tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, Vincent chéri, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas. J'attendrais.

-Oh… Gregory !

Crabbe se jeta au cou de Goyle et soudain, un bruit de grincement de porte les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Drago venait d'entrer et son regard s'arrêta sur Crabbe et Goyle, à moitié nus, enlacés l'un contre l'autre sur son propre lit. Tremblants de tous leurs membres, les deux amoureux se serrèrent encore plus fort l'un contre l'autre, redoutant la réaction de Drago.

Mais ce dernier haussa simplement un sourcil et lança d'une voix hautaine :

-Pff… Ça ne s'arrange pas, vous deux… Pathétique… Bon à plus tard, mais enlevez vos corps dégoûtants de mon lit si vous faites ça !

-Oui, Drago, couinèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

Sur ce, Drago prit sa tenue de Quidditch et sortit aussi tranquillement qu'il était entré.

Crabbe et Goyle poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement à son départ.

-On est bien mieux entre nous, hein, Vincent ?

-Tu as raison, chéri.

-Dis… on recommence demain ?

-Gregory ! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, enfin !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me contenterai de t'embrasser en attendant que tu sois prêt.

-Euh… D'accord alors !

Et, repris d'un élan passionné, il refirent un roulé-boulé sur le pauvre lit de Drago qui le retrouvera certainement en piteux état, sans entrer dans les détails… et finirent pas tomber l'un sur l'autre par terre, le lit de Drago ayant cédé à leur pulsion amoureuse.

BOOM !

**FIN**


End file.
